


Plant Duty

by Guardian_Rose



Series: We all need a little Clexa [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, s2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa and Clarke visit Monty to pick up some saplings for the newly planned out farm. Miller makes a fool of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plant Duty

There was a single Grounder guard present outside of Monty's tent, as per Octavia's request. Clarke smiled as her and Lexa approached, it was nice that after everything her people still looked after each other in any way they could. 

"Is Monty inside?"  
Clarke spoke with an air of confidence she had gained since being with the Commander. 

The guard nodded and knocked loudly on one of the wooden posts and waited for a call of permission before holding open the tent flap and granting the two leaders admission. The Commander walked in first, head held high and stride purposeful but Clarke could see the subtle slump in her shoulders, Lexa's way of trying to be less intimidating. Clarke smiled at the thought of how she knew Lexa so well that she could easily pick up on these things, she entered as well.

"Clarke. Commander." 

Monty was standing in front of a small wooden table littered with electronics, maps and a box leaking dirt. Two chairs were next to the table and finally there was a bed and wash basin in the furthest corner. 

"Sorry about the mess, just sit down or something." He gestured for them both to make themselves comfortable and he sat perched on the edge of the table.  
"Nate's just gone to get the last plant." His eyes lit up at the mention of the other boy.

"So it's Nate now huh? Not Miller?"  
Clarke asked teasingly causing the boy to blush slightly and avert his eyes to the ground.

Clarke sat in one of the chairs and Lexa moved to stand next to her, leaning slightly against the back of it as she fiddled contently with Clarke's hand. She had never thought that the Commander would ever be at such ease amongst her people let alone her friends as much to outwardly show her emotion and love, it made her feel warm inside.

"Um yeah. After Jasper went to sleep in his own tent it was a bit lonely and Nathan didn't wanna stay on his own with Murphy gone as well, so he moved in here."  
Monty explained, stuttering a little.

"One bed?"  
Lexa said, not disapprovingly. Clarke laughed and Monty looked up sharply, bright red.

At that moment the tents entrance was drawn back again and Miller walked in. He was holding the slightly yellow plant high above his head, dirt falling onto his shoulders, whilst humming a loud, dramatic tune. His eyes were fixed on the sapling above him as if it was going to save the world.

"I HAVE RETURNED MY DEAREST PLANT KEEPER....oh shit." Monty was bent over laughing as Miller dropped his arms quickly and looked between Clarke's amused expression and Lexa's smirk.  
"You could have told me we had company, Monty!"  
He muttered as he placed the final plant into the box on the table before Monty stood and hugged him. 

"Sorry Miller, we just came by for the plants." Clarke said and smiled approvingly as Monty stood in front of them with Millers arms wrapped around his waist from behind. They were good together, she thought. 

Lexa let go of Clarke's hand when she stood and picked up the box. It was heavier then she had thought and she almost dropped it but the Commander leapt forward and took it off her.

"I'll take that." She said it with the tone of a leader giving a command but Clarke knew this was a command from her heart not her head.

"I can carry it." Clarke pouted which caused the boys to chuckle at them.

"I know, but I can carry it better. I'll see you for training later." 

At that the Commander turned and left, presumably taking the plants to the Grounder's farmers. Clarke watched her go before turning back around.

"Thank you both. This means a lot to the Alliance, if we are to truly build one." 

Miller nodded knowingly. 

"You're welcome. It means a lot to you so it seems to mean a lot to her. We understand." Monty said.

"Have fun you two. May we meet again, Miller and his Dearest Plant Keeper." 

"I'm never going to live this down, am I?" Asked Monty.

"Sorry but no." Clarke heard Miller say as the tent closed behind her. 

She had gotten a message from Raven earlier to let her know she could come pick up her "package" any time. With Lexa out of the way, it was finally time to go get it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks guys for reading! Let me know what you think!  
> Btw I wrote this in my biology lesson today thus the plants ;)


End file.
